The Final Christmas At Hoggies
by Tsuki no Ki
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in seventh year at Hogwarts and it's christmas time. There is a ball but somthing goes wrong and it's up to the students to save the Christmas dance.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry potter or any other possible song lyrics, story characters and/or monkeys in this story.**

------------

Harry and Ron sat in the common room playing chess. They were in seventh year now and it was the first day of the Christmas holidays. A lot of people had stayed this year because there was going to be a Christmas ball.

"Checkmate," Ron managed to get out through a yawn.

"This is getting boring. Let's go find Hermione and go for a walk or something," Harry mumbled, stretching his arms out, flexing his well-toned muscles, causing the girls in the room to stare.

Ron nodded his agreement, standing up and walking out of the portrait and heading toward the library with Harry in tow.

------------

"Ron, Harry?" Hermione called, coming from the opposite end of the hall. "Were you two just in the library!?"

"Err… umm… kinda…" Ron faltered for a moment so Harry picked up. "We were looking for you."

"Why on earth would I be in the library during the holidays?" Hermione sternly questioned.

Once again Ron was at a loss for words and this time Harry was as well. Suddenly Harry and Hermione's head boy and girl badges started glowing.

"Dumbledore wants us?" Harry asked Hermione, although already knowing the answer.

"Come on!" Hermione said, gripping Harry's arm and dragging him off toward the headmaster's office, leaving Ron standing in the corridor.

------------

Harry and Hermione where in front of Dumbledore absolutely flabbergasted.

"They what!?!" Hermione screamed, pulling out her wand ready to blow something up.

"Professor, why did the Weird Sisters pull out, exactly?" Harry questioned, already having trashed the professors office once before, not really wanting to do it again.

"Their exact words were, 'We go for a much higher fee these days, Dumbledore, and I'm afraid that Hogwarts can't afford us.'"

"THIS IS RIDDICULUS!" Hermione screamed, blowing up the desk behind her with an overly powerful 'Reducto' curse. "I. Spent. The Better Part of Two MONTHS WORKING ON THIS! AND THEY PULL OUT NOW!"

"Hermione calm down," Harry mumbled, hoping she wouldn't blow him up next.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Hermione screamed before being hit with a cheering charm then a stunner from Harry. He quickly jumped up and caught her before placing her in the chair beside his.

"Good thinking Harry. Nice work with the cheering charm as well," Dumbledore smiled, popping another lemon drop into his mouth.

"Thank you sir. Now as for the dance, Hermione is right. We did spend almost 2 months planning this. Is there some other way to keep it going?"

"Not as far as I'm aware. The other Wizarding bands are all booked out now. We might have to cancel the ball."

"Like hell! I think I have an idea sir, and it could be a great way to finally bring the houses together."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair so he was almost nose to crooked nose with Harry. "I'm listening."

-----------

**What ya think? It's short but it's a prologue. Hopefully next one will be longer. Muhuhahahaha! I love cliff hangers, don't you?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Same disclose thingy as the last one. On with the story!**

----------

'_Battle of the Bands'_

_Due to unforeseen circumstances, the Weird Sister's cannot perform_

_At the Christmas ball. Instead we will be having students from_

_Around the school put together their own bands and perform for the student body. The best band will be proclaimed winner and receive 500 house points for each member of the band._

_Good Luck!_

_Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore_

'This is going to get interesting,' Harry thought to himself as he sat back and watched everyone gather around the notice board.

Harry heard calls of "Harry! This is wicked!" and "You rule!" everywhere he went now, but one person was yelling at him in an angry manner instead of a happy one.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! What where you thinking!?" Hermione yelled at him and poked his chest.

"We needed someone to cover for the Weird Sisters and Albus thinks it is a good idea. It was him who suggested the house points bit," Harry said, flashing a lop-sided grin at the girl in front of him. No one could argue with that grin, or so he thought.

"Don't even try that look on me, mister! I am not one of your fan-girls!" Harry's smile faded as quickly as it came, "But it was a good idea." It was back again.

"I would kiss you if I wasn't afraid you would slap into the next century!"

"Good choice there, Potter," Hermione replied, but smirked a devilish grin, one worth of the gossips of the school.

"Well, I have to get my band together now. See ya 'Mione." Harry waved backwards as he walked out of the Head's common room to find Ron.

-----------

Ron, Seamus, Neville and Harry were walking toward the Room of Requirement discussing what song they were going to play when they ran into Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Drake, you entering the competition?" Harry called out to the Slytherins.

"'Course we are, what about you lot?" Draco replied walking over and shaking Harry's outstretched hand.

"Damn straight. We are heading to practice now. Catch ya later!" Harry called as he and the rest of the group walked off while Draco and crew headed toward the dungeons.

'A lot has changed since our first year here,' Harry thought, remembering the times were Draco and Harry were enemies during the first several years of Hogwarts. They had been friends since about midway through 6th year when Draco and Ginny started dating.

-----------

Hermione, Parvarti, Padma, Ginny and Lavender were in a spare class room practicing for the Christmas ball.

Parvarti on bass, Hermione and Lavender on guitar with Hermione as backup singer, Padma on the drums and Ginny as lead singer.

Hermione and Lavender played the last chord to their song and sat against one of the desks.

"Great! Now all we need is a name and outfits," Hermione said, knowing she wouldn't be needed for either of the tasks.

"Parvarti and I can cover outfits!" Ginny piped in, excited at the chance to form a band.

"Padma and I could come up with a name," Lavender threw in.

"Great, let's say we meet back here day after tomorrow, 'k?" Hermione said, not waiting for an answer and rushed out of the room.

"What's she in a hurry for?" Lavender asked. Everyone just shrugged but Ginny blurted out. "She's probably going to meet Harry," Ginny quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and inwardly cursed at herself.

"You mean..?" Padma started. Ginny nodded slowly and all the other girls started their super fast talking that no man will ever be able to comprehend.

-----------

**End of Chapter 1. Still a tad short but meh, I couldn't think of much to write.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimers as always folks. I own little to nothing in these stories. Now, let's move on to Chapter 2, shall we?**

---------

Harry had just finished practice when Hermione burst in through the door to the Room of Requirements and jumped at Harry.

"We need something to cushion their fall!" Called Neville and several pillows appeared where Harry fell with Hermione on top of him.

"Thanks Nev that was a close one." Neville nodded and smiled, putting his drumsticks into his back pocket. "'Mione, what on earth has gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing, just missed you is all," she smiled and leant down and kissed him softly on the lips before climbing off of him and letting the others help Harry up.

"The girls are all getting the name and clothes together so I thought I'd come see how you guys were doing," Hermione said, standing against a now stable Harry.

"We just finished up and were gonna go over ideas for band names. Got any guys?"

Everyone was deep in thought until Ron snapped his head up and conjured a light bulb above his head. "How's about Gryffindor Pride?"

"Nah, too plain. What about Scarlet?" Neville threw in. Everyone shook their heads at this, including Nev.

Seamus decided to throw in his idea, "What about Silverfang?"

"I think Draco and his band are called that Shay," Ron said, looking across the room for ideas.

"Hmm… I have an idea, what about the Red Wraiths?" Harry said after finally coming out of his own little world.

"That's brilliant. Where'd ya get that from?" Dean asked, walking into the room.

"Not sure, I think I heard it in a class somewhere..." Harry said when Hermione cut in. "Wraiths are cloaked creatures that travel in places forgotten by the sun. Not vampires or dementors, but something along the lines of a magical Grim Reaper."

"Would have been first year DADA then," Neville said, polishing his drumsticks.

"Well, I got an idea for our outfits now, but you lot will have to wait!" Seamus said, grabbing Dean and walking from the room, smirking.

The rest of the Wraiths just shook their heads and followed him out, with Hermione and Harry brining up the rear.

---------

Silverfang had finished practice and were getting their outfits set up. The ball was a week away and things were going just as planned. Draco and Zabini were guitarists with Draco as lead vocals, Crabbe on the drums and Goyle playing the bass.

Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna met up in the entrance hall and made their way to Hogsmeade for the last trip there before the ball. Draco and Ginny went off to the Three Broomsticks while Ron and Luna headed over to Honeydukes. Hermione went to the local bookstore while Harry disappeared into the post office.

Harry picked up a few fairly large parcels and shrunk them and placed them in his pocket and smiled before walking back out and walking into the bookstore that Hermione had gone into.

---------

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, popping lemon drops like they were nothing but smarties. He smiled and opened his desk drawer to pluck out his wand. He waved it over the portrait in front of him and Harry appeared in it along side Hermione to his left, latched onto his waist and Ron standing to his right, smirking with his arms folded. Dumbledore waved his wand again and in golden letters on the bottom of the frame appeared the words _'The Golden Trio'_. Dumbledore smiled broadly and levitated it over to the front of his office and hung it directly above his doorframe. The three who defeated Voldemort and brought peace to the Wizarding World, "May you always watch over Hogwarts and protect it from evil."

----------

Parvarti, Padma and Lavender were organizing the decorations for the great hall when Neville walked in and hugged Lavender from behind with Seamus and Dean following him and attaching themselves to Padma and Parvarti respectively.

"How's it going?" Neville asked the girls, looking down at the parchment which had everything listed on it.

"Yeah, we want a huge stage for when the Red Wraiths own everyone else!" Seamus exclaimed, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"It's all going fine, but we need a hand with the designs for the Battle of the Bands cup. Wanna give us a hand?"

Seamus shook his head but Dean quickly raced over to the parchment and picked up a pen and started drawing designs.

----------

Harry and the others returned to the castle, their purses much lighter than when they left. Draco headed toward the dungeons and bid goodbye to Ginny and the others. Luna disappeared toward the Ravenclaw dorms leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny to head up to the Gryffindor dorm all by themselves.

Once Harry and Ron were in the boys' dorms with Neville, Seamus and Dean, Harry took the parcels out of his pocket and re-enlarged them.

"Alrighty boys, I got us a few presents for Christmas." He opened the parcels and took out a black magical guitar with bright red, dancing flames on it and handed it to Ron. He then took out another one that was of similar design but was a dark blue with white on it and handed it to Seamus. He passed a large box to Neville that had an entirely new drums kit in it and finally he took out his pitch black bass with a green lightning bolt running up it.

"Sweet!" Ron exclaimed, strumming a few notes before laying it on his bed. Seamus nodded his thanks and placed his beside his bed while Neville magically set up the drum kit and checked everything. He turned around and smiled to Harry before shrinking it again and putting it away in his bedside drawer.

"Ok then, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and the ball. We'll have one last rehearsal in the morning then go have a major snowball fight outside, k."

Everyone nodded and was about to go to bed when Dean suddenly remembered the outfits he and Seamus designed. "Guys! Here," Dean threw a parcel to each of the Red Wraiths' and lied back on his bed.

Harry opened his parcel to find a long, red cloak that had been stylishly torn up to show the wraith style cloak. Also it had a hood which was made to completely cover the face when worn.

"These are kick-ass!" Neville shouted, hi-fiving Seamus and shaking Dean's hand.

"Totally, we are bound to win tomorrow!" Ron stated, grinning madly. Harry just shook his head and thanked Dean for all his help before going to bed.

------------

**Heya guys! This is gonna be a really short fic so I can get started on my really big one. Next chapter will be the last.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The final chapter is here! I know it was short and kinda dull but meh, I was listening to music when I decided to write a random fic and this is what came of it. Ok so, I don't own any lyrics in this and I don't own any of the characters. All belong to either the bands of JK Rowling.**

--------------

Harry and the others walked into the Great Hall to see all the tables gone to be replaced by smaller tables with random foods on them. Where the head table normally was there was now a stage. Directly above the entrance was a DJ box where Dean would be sitting, controlling the lights and musical effects if there were any. There was a blanket of fake snow on the floor that stopped when it reached the dance floor.

"Great! In a few hours we are gonna watch out points go sky high!" Ron shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Come on, we are on third. Apparently only four bands are playing. Let's go make sure everything is set up."

Everyone nodded and walked off to set things up. The Red Wraiths were ready and so were the other bands. Now let's see if everything goes as planned.

------------

Ginny, Hermione and crew were sitting down at one of the tables in the middle of the ball. Dean was playing random songs until it was time for the bands to play. Then came the announcement.

"Ok, ladies and gents, it is the time you have all been waiting for! The Battle of the Bands now begins!" A huge cry came from everyone on the dance floor. "First off we have a trio that likes to call themselves, 'Yellow Aura'. An entirely Hufflepuff band, give it up for, 'Yellow Aura!'"

On the stage came out the band and started playing their song. After they finished the crowd roared with excitement and waited for the next band.

"That was amazing folks. But now we have an all girl group. They call themselves 'Phoenix Flame'! And they are performing Rush! (By Aly and AJ)

Hermione picked up her guitar and stood beside Ginny. Parvarti and Lavender to either side of them and Padma back on the drums. Ginny started singing and the others started playing with Dean adding effects where needed.

"Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.

Can You feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"

The crowd was once again whistling and dancing and booing that it was over. Ginny and the girls smiled and bowed. Harry and Draco were wolf whistling with Neville and Seamus at their sides. Harry turned and dismissed Draco as he, Ron, Neville and Seamus made their way up to the stage as the girls came down.

Neville magically set up his drums and the others were tuning their guitars when Dean called out. They all had their hoods up and were going to flick them down once they started.

"Now we have a few personal friends of mine. The RED WRAITHS! Tonight they will be performing an up-beat song for all of you. I give you the Red Wraiths with Dance Dance! (Fall out Boy)"

Neville started with the drums before Harry came in with the bass. Harry started singing.

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..""

Harry and the other flicked their hoods back and the crowd cheered.

"I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance"

The crowd was wild! So far it was a close tie between The Red Wraiths and Phoenix Flame.

"Well that was just brilliant! Last, but by absolutely no means least, we have SILVERFANG! With their song, "Headstrong!" (By Trapt)"

Draco tuned his guitar before Crabbe counted them in.

"Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads yeah  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

AHHHH!

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over

I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads yeah  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

AHHHH!

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

(Where you belong)  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

AHHHHH!

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

(Where you belong)  
This is not where you belong!"

Cheers could be heard from every part of the Great Hall. Dean called out over the magical speakers.

"Ok ladies and gents! Shoot green sparks in the air if you think Yellow Aura should take home the points!" Several green sparks went into the air. "Ok then, now what about Phoenix Flame!" A huge amount of sparks went into the air. "Wow wee! No let's see, how about the Red Wraiths!" the same amount of sparks went up as Phoenix Flame. "Ooo, now last we have Silverfang!" Green was in the air everywhere but they were a few shy of the Red Wraiths and Phoenix Flame's. "Well, looks like we have a tie between the RED WRAITHS and PHONEIX FLAME!" A huge roar erupted. "It looks like we may need a tie breaker here." Another roar from the crowd.

Draco came up to Harry, "Good luck. Don't get beaten by the girls or we all look like wimps."

Harry knew Draco was joking so he stuck out his tongue before going up onto the stage.

Harry called out over his microphone, "Ok, this song is called, "Sugar, We're going down (fall out boy)!"

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've! Been dyin' to tell you anything you want to hear

Cause that's just who I am this week.

Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum.

I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song

(Notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart

Break a name

We're always sleeping in and sleeping… for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex,

Cock it and pull it.

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex,

Cock it and pull it.

Is this more than you bargained for yet?

Oh! Don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet

Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him

I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song

(Notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart

Break a name

We're always sleeping in and sleeping… for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex,

Cock it and pull it.

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex,

Cock it and pull it.

Down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex,

Cock it and pull it.

We're going down, down in an earlier round

(Take aim at my self)

And sugar, we're going down swinging

(Take back what you said)

I'll be your number one with a bullet

(Take aim at my self)

A loaded god complex,

Cock it and pull it.

We're going down, down

(Down, down)

Down, down

(Down, down)

We're going down, down

(Down, down)

A loaded god complex,

Cock it and pull it.

We're going down, down in an earlier round

(Take aim at my self)

And sugar, we're going down swinging

(Take back what you said)

I'll be your number one with a bullet

(Take aim at myself)

A loaded god complex,

Cock it and pull it."

The crowd was nuts! Shouts of encore could be heard and green sparks were fired everywhere. Harry and the other bowed then walked off stage and waited for the girls to finish the competition.

"And now, Phoenix Flame with Chemicals React (Aly and AJ)"

The girls were ready and singing within a minute.

"You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)"

Another shower of Green sparks went up, the crowd cheering and dancing.

Dean's voice came through once again. "Oh I give up. Both bands win, now keep singing!"

--------------

**That's it. Now for me to go on to my other story, which shall have the first chapter updated soon.**


End file.
